


No solo, Rogers

by STsuki



Series: Auntie Peggy AU [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers Family, Canonical Character Death, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Slash, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9784106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: La tía Peggy murió y les enviaron un mensaje de texto ¿Cómo creían que iban a reaccionar?





	

 

Yaciendo sin gracia sobre el sofá, todo era ruido blanco para Tony, Los Vengadores hablaban y eso no tardaría en convertirse en una gran discusión, con todas las letras y espectaculares con neón. Rhodey entonces le dijo a Steve arrogante y sabía que eso había dejado de ser espectacular para volverse épico, como las historias con dragones, espadas y damiselas en peligro.

Tenía un monstruoso dolor de cabeza y su teléfono parpadeo a la vida con un escueto mensaje de texto. Sintió como el aire abandonaba su cuerpo, eran unas simples palabras, un anuncio impersonal como si… Como si ella fuese solo una simple anciana más.

Su mirada se puso borrosa y luego levantó su rostro hacia Steve, ajeno, frunciendo el ceño hacia Rhodey como el guapo fanfarrón que había sido siempre y luego lo vio tomar su teléfono. Apartó la mirada respirando pausadamente al haber visto el momento exacto en el que su corazón se rompió.

Dios… ¿Por qué ahora?

—Lo siento tengo que irme.

No sabía que lo tenía en él pero su boca tardó en ponerse al día con su cerebro.

—¡No, no te irás! ¡No solo! Y por lo menos no, en los próximos cinco minutos Rogers, que es lo que me va a tomar llamar a Pepper y hacer que mi diabólica horda de abogados empiecen a demandar gente. Que bastardos. Así que pon tu bonito culo de nuevo en ese sillón, antes de que esto explote en nuestras malditas caras. Friday, Pepper código extra rojo.

—Tones… —susurró Rhodey siguiéndolo hacia la sala a unos metros del resto del equipo, murmurando a toda prisa frases recortadas y furiosas. Había empezado a temblar y Steve estaba libido en el sofá, mientras Natasha intentaba hacerlo volver con ellos.

— _Gracias, gracias, te amo. No, no. Dios lo siento tanto…_

 Tony parpadeó un par de lágrimas y Rhodey se acercó empezando a palmear su espalda con cariño.

— _No señora_ —hipó llevándose una mano al rostro —. _S-si señora, gracias..._ —dijo en un hilo de voz antes de colgar mientras todos miraban inciertos de Steve a Tony, quien estrujó el teléfono con todas sus fuerzas y luego lo arrojó sin cuidado contra el piso.

—¡Tones, Tones amigo! Estas empezando a hiperventilar ¿Qué pasó?

—Como un número Rhodey… ¡Ellos la trataron como un protocolo!

—Tony, ¿De quién hablas, Pepper?

Negó apresurado, sintiendo las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas sin dar una mierda por los demás, después del día que había tenido se merecía tener todas las putas crisis que quisiera.

—Es la tía Peggy, está muerta, murió mientras dormía y esos hijos de puta enviaron un mensaje de texto, ¡Un puto mensaje de texto! —sollozo sintiendo el ataque acercarse con fuerza, ruido blanco, el dolor inmenso aplastando su pecho, la horrible sensación de un imán alojado en su caja torácica conectado a una batería mientras el agua lo ahogaba, un asesino, eso era, no podía proteger a nadie, ni a las personas que lo llamaban héroes, ni a los adolescentes bondadosos, ni a su a quipo, ni a Pepper y luego la inmensidad del universo, consumiéndolo, tragándolo mientras el enemigo miraba, riéndose en las sombras de las hormigas intentando derribar a un gigante, un titán...

Visión se apresuró al lado de Rhodey cuando Tony se dobló sobre sí mismo con la mirada acuosa y empezó a tener serios problemas para respirar. Wanda se replegó a una esquina mirando de modo incierto a Tony balbucear su odio y auto desprecio en susurros agónicos. Natasha maldijo en ruso mirando entre Steve y Tony sin saber a quién ayudar primero mientras Sam susurraba palabras calmantes a Steve quien parpadeó confuso un momento hasta que la claridad volvió a su mirada y Sam pudo respirar aliviado.

—¡Tony!

Sam corrió al lado de Tony y desabrocho su camisa mientras Visión intentaba que dejara de arañar su cuello.

—Dios mío Tony —susurro Steve corriendo a su lado cuando volvió en sí, lo abrazó con fuerza por la espalda y luego sujetó sus manos con una de las propias. Tony seguía estirando la cabeza e intentando salir corriendo de ahí, pero Steve lo sostuvo con firmeza y se deslizó al suelo, dejando a Tony sentado entre sus piernas mientras murmuraba silenciosas palabras contra su nuca, anécdotas curiosas, elogios, y peticiones…

—Estás bien, todo estará bien Tony, vamos, estás seguro, todo estará bien, te lo prometo, lo prometo —susurro hasta que las lágrimas empezaron a bañar la piel sobre la cual se apoyaba y el aire entraba menos áspero por la nariz y boca de Tony.

Visión y Rhodey tenían una mano en los pies de Tony y Natasha acariciaba su cabello con firmeza. Sam miraba con preocupación la escena, atento por si la crisis volvía y Wanda se sentó junto a Steve dándole confort con su presencia.

Lo primero que enfoco Tony cuando el aire llegó a sus pulmones como era debido fueron las caras aterrorizadas de Sam, Rohdey y Visión. Un estallido de culpa nació en su estómago regándose como veneno por todo su cuerpo.

—Lo siento, lo siento chicos —susurro con la voz rota.

Natasha tiro de su oreja y balbuceó algo que sonaba como una reprimenda pero parecía aliviada y luego sintió su camisa mojada y a un oso de peluche gigante abrazándolo como si la vida dependiera de ello.

—Hey... —graznó un poco demasiado horrible y carraspeó volviendo a intentarlo —. Hey Steve, volví, puedes soltarme solo las manos está bien…

El agarre en sus muñecas aflojo y Tony miró un par de marcas que serían unos muy curiosos moretones.

—Lo siento, lo siento... —susurró deslizando una mano sobre su cabello mientras hacía un poco más de espacio en su cuello para que Steve se acurrucara allí, llorando en silencio su angustia.

Todos se sentaron a su alrededor y de repente mantas fueron traídas, tal vez Visión, bebidas calientes estuvieron cerca y un par de almohadas en sus costados aligeraron el adormecimiento de mantener esa posición en el suelo por más tiempo del necesario para ser cómodo. Rhodey tenía gasas y ungüentos a su lado para cuando pudiera tener cerca las heridas de su cuello.

Luego Steve levantó el rostro y sonrió a medias, una mueca semi destrozada, pero ahí seguía y todos respiraron un poco mejor…

—Gracias al cielo, me alegro de que esto haya pasado aquí, Steve hermano lo siento mucho, me siento terrible, soy un pésimo amigo y consejero —exclamó Sam quien lucía claramente perturbado, si, todos estaban preocupados, pero él lucía pálido y nervioso como si fuera a vomitar en cualquier momento.

—¿Estás bien Sam? No te ves bien —susurro Steve afligido.

—Si, no la verdad es que no estoy bien, pero lo estaré chicos ahora empecemos por cosas simples. ¿Steve en verdad te ibas a ir así nada más? ¿Sin avisarle al equipo? Amigo...

—Uh... Yo no, solo no pensé en eso Peggy, Dios solo tengo que llegar a despedirme y…

Tony arrastró un dedo sobre el agarre que mantenía sobre sí y Steve empezó a respirar profundo sin saber qué mas decir.

—Bueno. Uh, Tony se que los últimos años no han sido buenos para ti, y entiendo que la ansiedad y el estrés debe salir de algún modo pero ¿Has hablado con alguien sobre los ataques de pánico? ¿Un terapeuta?

Ante la expresión de Tony y la tensión en su cuerpo Sam se ponía más y más pálido y Natasha abrió los ojos sorprendida, pareciendo darse cuenta de algo en la imagen que no era correcto.

—Bien, bien no terapeutas ¿El coronel Rhodes tal vez? ¿La señorita Pepper?

—Siempre hablo con Rhodey.

—Sí, pero tienes la increíble habilidad de hacerlo sin decir nada, por lo menos cuando te está molestando.

—Ok, ok.

—Y Pepper y yo no somos… ella y yo, no más, por lo que está descartada.

Rhodey le dio una sonrisa simpática y Steve susurro un suave lo siento abrazándolo demasiado fuerte un par de segundos antes de volver a relajarse.

—Bueno ¿Cuando empezó esto? Parecen acostumbrados a lidiar con las manías y ataques del otro.

—Uh… En realidad nunca había tenido uno fuera del laboratorio y no uno así de malo después de lo de mis-

Tony cerró los ojos y empezó a respirar agitadamente Steve se veía dolido, compungido y más triste aún si cabía, pero mantenía un férreo control sobre su expresión Capitán América y Sam en realidad se asustó.

—Ocurrió sobre la marcha —respondió Steve centrado en Tony —, lo tuviste, cuando te dije... Y desde entonces solo... 

Tony jadeo y empezó a tararear en voz baja, ni siquiera podía recordarlo. Y Steve se encogió de hombros, la imagen actual podía pintar un cuadro muy claro de lo que había estado sucediendo entre ellos hasta entonces.

—Dios. Está bien, entiendo, y para explicarlo de manera simple para todos, los flamantes líderes de Los Vengadores, tienen el mayor caso de TEPT que he visto en mi carrera, no me sorprende, ya que los soldados comunes no enfrentan nazis, alienígenas y mutantes, ellos no arrojan bombas nucleares en el espacio ni son secuestrados cada trimestre o tienen a un supervillano haciendo volar su casa cada verano.

»Ellos no despiertan 70 años en el futuro y se ajustan como un milagro a su nueva vida, ellos no salen ilesos de las acusaciones civiles ante su heroicidad, eso no pasa, porque siguen siendo personas y las personas tenemos límites que en situaciones de crisis sacan lo mejor o lo peor de nosotros, así que aquí vamos con el diagnóstico; Hipervigilancia, insomnio, delirio de persecución, alucinaciones, ataques de ansiedad, desconfianza, falta de comunicación, auto odio, depresión itinerante y mecanismos de defensa poco saludables, ¿Algo les parece familiar? ¿Aislamiento auto impuesto? ¿Personalidad autodestructiva? ¿Ponerse en situaciones de riesgo extremo sin haber necesidad? ¿Claras tendencias suicidas? ¿La constante sensación de no hacer nada bien? ¿De creer que no valen lo suficiente? ¿Qué sus problemas son tan patéticos e insignificantes como para molestar a otros, especialmente a amigos o compañeros de equipo con sus problemas?

»Luego un acta de registro, la muerte de un ser querido… Y henos aquí sin afán de sonar cruel, su juicio, debido a todo lo anterior no es el más adecuado a seguir en este momento. Y todos en esta sala estábamos a punto de hacerlo, tomar partido y seguir a Iron Man o al Capitán América, cuando Steve Rogers y Tony Stark no pueden seguir soportando el peso del mundo en sus hombros como si fueran las únicas personas en el planeta.

»¿Entienden lo peligroso que es si continuamos bajo la línea de circunstancias actuales?

Un silencio introspectivo los rodeo a todos, aunque había personas más preocupadas por lo que acababan de oír debido a que no había parecido ser así de grave, hasta ese momento.

—¿Y entonces qué vamos a hacer? Yo sigo creyendo que debemos firmar el acta de registro —dijo Tony, como el  ansioso bastardo que era.

—Tony gente como Ross solo quiere ver a gente como nosotros encerrados o siendo sus monos de laboratorio, el registro lo haría solo mas fácil para ellos.

—Tú no debes hablar con Ross, ahora solo debemos conseguir trajes adecuados para… la Tía Peggy, odiaría verte luciendo como un punk de los 40´s o peor aún, con tu viejo uniforme apolillado.

—No desvíes el tema.

Sam se rio porque ¿En serio?

—No lo desvió, yo te necesito para hacer esto, para mantener esta jodida y rota familia que construimos en una pieza, ¿Tu arrogancia te permite escuchar eso? Pelear sobre que opción es mejor es lo que ellos quieren que hagamos, si necesitan un motivo para encerrarnos. No firmar es el primero. Aun si te retiras ¿Y lo harás? Creo que antes preferirías convertirte en un criminal y ya sabemos cómo termina esa historia.

Tony se cruzó de brazos y Steve gimió recargando la cabeza sobre su hombro, sintiéndose extrañamente molesto y estúpidamente feliz.

—Voy a llamar a Coulson, el va a saber qué hacer… —susurro Natasha mirándolos desde una nueva perspectiva. Rhodey frotaba sus ojos con cansancio y Visión lucía consternado.

—Dadas las nuevas circunstancias descritas y los signos de violencia prácticamente erradicados de esta sala, ¿Podría sugerir centrarnos en actividades sencillas e inmediatas? Cómo los atuendos para la ceremonia solemne de Miss Carter, la cena y el viaje hacia el lugar de dicha ceremonia y esperar la charla con el agente Coulson. Antes de emitir una decisión, opinión o juicio definitivo deberíamos revisar cuidadosamente los acuerdos, en voz alta y después considerar las opciones y los pasos a seguir.

—Ese es en realidad un excelente consejo Visión, serías un gran consejero, seguro mejor que yo.

—Vamos Sam no seas tan duro contigo mismo.

—Steve lo siento, pero es la verdad. Amigo eres el Capitán América, lo sé, pero solo hay tanto que puedes embotellar, ya que sobre todo eres una persona que esta caminando por la cuerda floja y no lo note. Habría ido al precipicio justo detrás de ti y la idea está carcomiendo mi alma. Se supone que los amigos se dicen cuando están siendo idiotas.

—Tony lo hace —intervino Wanda por primera vez, luciendo pensativa y ligeramente divertida.

—Creo que es mutuo, decirse a gritos por todo el complejo cuando ambos están siendo imbéciles y sostenerse cuando no pueden hacerlo por sí mismos más, justo como ahora.

Se miraron de reojo y Steve claramente lo intentó, hacerse a un lado cuando Rhodey aprovechó para acercarse con ungüento y gasa para el cuello de Tony, quien negó suavemente, maniobrando entre ambos para curar a su amigo. Wanda sonrió jugueteando con un hilo suelto en su pantalón.

—Si eso hacen los amigos creo que debo decirlo ahora. Están siendo imbéciles sobre el acta de registro. No es sobre Los Vengadores, es sobre la culpa, siempre culpe a Tony Stark por lo que me pasó a mí y a Pietro en Sokovia, la pérdida de mis padres por un misil con su nombre —Visión colocó su mano sobre su hombro, incierto y torpe, pero Wanda sonrió y continuó —, Hasta ese momento ni siquiera sabía quién era. Hoy una mujer nos culpo por matar a su hijo, así que todos tendremos que vivir con parte de esa culpa por el resto de nuestras vidas, pero fue directamente contra Tony a hacer oír su reclamo, ¿Por qué solo él? ¿No somos todos un equipo? ¿Por qué el recibe los insultos, las humillaciones, las amenazas de muerte y las facturas de lo que rompemos? De todos en esta sala creo que es el único que nunca ha matado a nadie, ni siquiera a quienes se lo merecían en verdad, tal vez por pura convicción o sólo porque es una buena persona… —respiró de forma áspera y le dio una sonrisa tentativa a Tony, quien estaba rígido y ansioso entre Steve y Rhodey.

—Lo que quiero decir es que mi inexperiencia, falta de control e irresponsabilidad mataron a esas personas en Laos y Tony está pagando sus funerales, las pensiones de por vida para las familias afectadas y negándose a dar declaraciones sobre mí.  Egoístamente pensé que no soy responsable de su miedo, solo del mío... Pero si quiero ser una heroína y salvar personas, debo ser capaz de transmitir confianza y seguridad con mis habilidades, la gente tendrá miedo de una inmigrante ilegal con poco control de sus poderes, jugando a ser una salvadora, como dos niños tuvieron miedo de un hombre y el alcance de sus armas monstruosas en las manos equivocadas, hasta que el hombre dejó de hacerlas y se puso una armadura buscando proteger el mundo Incluso a costa de sí mismo con una sonrisa en la cara. Así que para remediar esa culpa debo ser una mejor heroína y Los Vengadores también, para que lo que el mundo, los gobiernos hagan mal sea responsabilidad de ellos, no de un conveniente grupo de subversivos sujetos con disfraz. Si el acta de registro legítima quiénes somos y hace que el miedo de la gente disminuya creo que hay que darle una oportunidad, creo que hay que pensar antes de arrojarnos directamente a los golpes. Y no tiene que ser ahora, ustedes tienen muchos duelos con los cuales lidiar, pero somos un equipo, u-una familia y podemos tomar una por ustedes.

Rhodey depositó un beso espontáneo sobre la cabeza de Tony y palmeó con firmeza uno de los hombros de Steve. Ambos seguían mirándose de forma tentativa, pero Tony cedió primero demasiado agotado para continuar a la defensiva y se inclinó sobre Steve mirando con su usual sonrisilla traviesa a Wanda, la tristeza seguía ahí, evidente para todos, tal vez nunca se iría, pero no lo iba a consumir, ya no más.

—No se supone que los niños de ahora sean tan listos.

— Eres un genio, solo… lidia con ello.

Wanda bebió su té y Tony volvió a reír solo un poco demasiado histérico. Natasha regreso y siguieron hablando, había un borbotón de sentimientos que tarde que temprano iban a salir, pero estaba en casa, estaba seguro y nada se había ido a la mierda todavía, como su predicción inicial había sugerido que terminaría el día. Dolía, demasiado para saber qué hacer con ese dolor, pero asintió y bebió su café, y en algún instante entre una nueva, pero más medida discusión, y la confirmación del vuelo y los trajes, se quedó dormido, demasiado agotado para seguir pensando, sintiendo.

Esta vez, al menos no estaba solo para enfrentarse a la muerte.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta escena es algo que habría esperado de la civil war, Sam espabilado, Wanda autoconsciente, mi Tony no siendo atacado por cosas ajenas a él, Steve no siendo un trastornado y reprimido bastardo, pero ya saben era pedir demasiado y además no habría habido "civil war" este fic está relacionado con otro de mis shots que se llama "Auntie Peggy" Creo que voy a escribir más en este universo, tumblr no deja de darme headcanons <3
> 
> Ojala que les guste :D Y Feliz International Fanworks Day. 
> 
> Kudos y coments se aprecian un montón, errores y fallas son todos míos no duden en señalarlos!
> 
> Por si aun no me siguen en facebook[Sara Manen](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
> Si gustas apoyar mi trabajo puedes invitarme un café ;P en [ Ko-Fi Sara Manen!](https://ko-fi.com/A5071YMT) o rebloguear esta historia en [ mi tumblr!](http://saramanen.tumblr.com/)  
> Cuídense mucho!!!


End file.
